Heartland
"The Fey have adopted this as our land years ago." -''Queen of the Fey Serena'' The '''Commonwealth of Heartland '''is a nation located in the Astorien continent, near Breniel and Andoria. It's an average country with a population of 2254838. Heartland is a democracy, ruled by a president-like figure known as the Governor. Geography Heartland is located in the Continent of Astorien, with Breniel to the Southeast, Andoria to the East and Frörd to the Northeast. The country is bathed by the Bottomless Ocean by the West, North and South. Glistening Gardens The Southern region is extremely fertile, being the richest region in the whole nation. Not a coincidence, New Fantasia is located here. The region spreads from Hollow Bay to the Rose Lake. Lonely Woods A relatively small forest region with very few civilization. It's mostly inhabited by wild animals. The Misty Forest The forest's Western edge is located here, with the rest of it in Andoria. The region is a hot spot for lumberjacks and woodworkers and has a large Gnome population, especially in the village of Wildehill. The Northern Heights The coldest region in the country is home to the Svirfneblin Gnomes, who work incessantly at the mines. Haggis Basin The region around Haggis Pond is mostly composed of rural and fishing villages. History Age of Dawn The Fey have lived in Heartland for eons, and as such their culture has deeply influenced the region. Age of Light and Dark Humans would arrive after Avalorian sailors reached the Moresby Coast, now Andorian territory. Their leader, Heimarin Goldenheart, was soon crowned king, after building the City of Fantasia. Almost a century later a separatist named Andor Spiderfury started a militia, planning to turn the East of Heartland into a free nation, in the conflict known as the War of Broken Hearts. After long years of blood then king James Goldenheart wields and proclaims Andoria's independence. Age of Heroes The kingdom saw many years of peace, until a war raged between Heartland and the underground Drow Empire. During the final battle, the Drow summoned Demon Lady Droilohr, causing the complete destruction of Fantasia. As the Demon Lady was imprisoned once again, the city was rebuilt under the name of New Fantasia. As the capital was rebuilt, a new king was crowned: Edwin Goldenheart. Edwin soon showed himself to be a tyrant, charging extreme taxes, forbidding all magic and imprisoning people for life for the pettiest of reasons. A popular insurrection deposed him, and since there was no suitable heir it was decided that the new ruler would be elected by the people. Thus Heartland became Astorien's first working democracy. Religion The Pantheon The influence from neighbors Breniel and Frörd made this the most popular religion among Heartlandians. Zantruism Because of the Fey and Gnome population, Zantruism rivalizes with The Pantheon in number of followers, particularly in the Misty Forest region. Races Humans The dominant race, Humans have been in Heartland since the Age of Light and Dark, descending from Avalorian sailors. They can currently be found almost everywhere in the kingdom, from wise scholars to fearsome barbarians. Elves Heartland's Elven population is rather small, mostly concentrated at the Misty Forest. Other variations (High Elves, Wood Elves and even Drow) are quite common. They're famous around the nation for their fine arts. Dwarves Dwarves are very common because of the proximity to Frörd. Just like their brothers elsewhere, they have perfected the art of blacksmithing and are experts on minerals and jewelry. They're also great warriors. Halflings Halflings mostly inhabit the Glistering Gardens. They live peaceful lives in the countryside as farmers. Gnomes Gnomes are the second most populous race, losing only to Humans. They're found almost everywhere. Gnomes are versed in the mystical arts, and their wizards, alchemists, sorcerers and scholars are well regarded. See Also * Astorien * Breniel * Tales of Avaloria Category:Realms